Last Thoughts
by Anscombe
Summary: The last thoughts of the young Daniel Laitmer.


Hey guys, ahahahah ahahahaha hahahaha :'D I fell in love with broadchurch.

So me being me, naturally I go for the last thoughts of a poor unfortunate little boy.

I'm so nice :'D

**Note: Wording mistakes are intentional namely because these are the thoughts of a kid.**

Enjoy!

* * *

Warm...I feel so warm...it's cosy...soft...like sitting on my mum's lap as a kid. If I could focus on that then I could fall asleep here, fast asleep, it's not like home, it's peaceful. Too peaceful, silent, deadly silent. _Deadly._

Because no matter how much I pretend, in the end, this isn't mum...or dad...or even Chole. Not that this wouldn't be wrong with Chole, Chole is my sister and this isn't something I'd do with my sister. Though, I'd even rather it was her.

Why...why am I even doing this then? If I'd feel more comfortable doing this with my own _sister. _But...he said this was the last time didn't he? He promised me it wouldn't happen anymore. So it's okay, right? Right?

It'll be all over soon...it'll be-

_"I know I said tonight was the last time but we're not doing anything wrong."_

What?! No! That's not what you said at all! You promised! You **promised **me! Your my friend, aren't you? Don't say that! I don't want to do this ever again!

Don't...don't make me do this again...I don't want this to continue...P-Please...don't make me!

No...no I don't have to do this! I-I refuse! Yeah! I refuse! I won't do it anymore! You told me this was the last time! And it will be! I'll show you! I'm- I'm not scared of you!

_"I'm not going to meet you anymore."_

Y-Yeah, see? I'm not scared! I'm not!

_"Oh Come on, Dan."_

No! I said no! No more! This is enough! Understand me? This is enough!

_"Try and stop me!"_

Yeah! Go on! You can't, can you? Because...because...

_"I'll tell dad."_

...Yeah! I'll tell dad! He'll sort it all out if you try! You'll see!

_"No no no no no, let's not do anything silly, okay?"_

No! Get out of my way! This ends now!

_"Wh-What would you say anyway?"_

...What...What would I say?

_"We meet up and hug, so what?"_

So it's...it's wrong...your not my mum or my dad...your suppose to my friend...friends don't do this...

_"You tell your dad and he won't understand."_

I...I don't understand...if I don't understand...why would dad understand?

_"And if you tell people what we've been doing they won't understand. No one will understand!"_

...Why...Why would anyone understand?

_"They'll-They'll say it's wrong and it's sick and it's not!"_

It is...it is wrong and it's sick though...

_"and it'll ruin everything! The whole of our world! The whole of our lives and it will be on __**you**__!"_

He's...he's right...what...what would mum and dad think?! I...no...they can't find out about this! It'll be in the newpapers and everything! And what if Tom's mum got involved?! No! She would! She's a detective! Would she even believe me? He's her husband! She'd never believe me over him! And- And even if she does...mum and dad...would they even forgive me? Would...would they...?

_"Is that what you want?!"_

...

_"No"_

...Never...

_"No"_

but...I...I...

_"of course not"_

...I can't go on with this anymore!

_"DANNY!"_

NO!

_"DANNY!"_

GO AWAY! NO! NO MORE! LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! NO! PLEASE! LEAVE! LEA-

_"Ow!"_

My...My hand! No, no I can't think of that, I have to go! I have to get away! I have to leave! I have to run! Run! RUN!

_"Get away from there Danny! Get away!"_

NO LEAVE ME ALONE! GO AWAY! MUMMY! DADDY! PLEASE! I WANT TO GO HOME!

_"GO AWAY!"_

I...I WANT TO GO HOME! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE! **PLEASE!**

_"Get away Danny! Get away!"_

I DON'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN ANYMORE! I DON'T WANT THIS! I WANT EVERYTHING TO GO BACK THE WAY IT WAS! I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT! I'M SORRY! JUST GO AWAY! GO AWAY!

_"__**GO AWAY!**__"_

I DON'T WANT THINGS TO BE THIS WAY ANYMORE!

_"W-W-W-What're you doing?!"_

What...what..what am I doing?...I...I don't know...I honestly...don't know...I just...want to go home...I want to go back to my home...I want to go to bed and...and I just want everything to be normal again. I shouldn't have told you those things that I said back then, I shouldn't have come here, I shouldn't...we shouldn't...we...we should have never...

_"We should have never of done this!"_

I wish none of this ever happened! I want to go home!

_"I-I'm sorry alright?"_

...Your what?

_"I-I should have never of said those things."_

No! You shouldn't have! This needs to stop!

_"Let's go back together."_

To...together? So...this'll stop, right? Things can go back, right? Right?

_"Alright?"_

Alright...we'll go back...and then forget all of this...everything can be normal again...maybe I can be friends with Tom again...maybe we can just chat again even...maybe- Wait, no...what...?

_"What are you doing?"_

No! NO! What are you doing?! Why is the door locked?! I thought we were going back! Please open the door! Oh god, please! Open the door!

_"__**promise**__ this stays between us, then you can leave"_

N-No, please! I-I want this to s-stop now! I w-want t-t-to go home! I'm not scared of you!

_"Or what?"_

YOU HEARD ME, I'M NOT SCARED!

_"JUST PROMISE ME! Okay dan?"_

No...no...I know what your doing! This isn't just hugging! I know this isn't! You aren't going to stop there! You aren't! Y-You aren't...I-It'll get worse and worse! Until...y-y-y-your g-going t-to...to...

_"I know what you want from me!"_

I know it! I do! And I won't do it! I WON'T! I WON'T!

_"I don't want anything!"_

LIAR! LIAR! LIAR!

_"You do! And your too afaird to ask!"_

But...but w-w-when will y-you s-s-stop being a-afaird?

_"Do not say those things Dan!"_

Do not say those things? DO NOT SAY THOSE THINGS?! THEY'RE TRUE! YOU KNOW THEY'RE TRUE! YOU LIAR! YOU PROMISED ME THIS WOULD STOP! YOU PROMISED! YOU WERE SUPPOSE BE MY FRIEND! WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN?! WHY DID YOU DO THIS ME?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY COULDN'T IT HAVE BEEN TOM?! HE'S YOUR SON! NOT ME! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? WHY NOT TOM?!

_"WHY DON'T YOU DO THEM TO TOM INSTEAD?!"_

WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ME?! WHY? **WHY!?**

_"I AM NOT THAT MAN!"_

No...NO! STOP PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I'M SCARED! **I'M SCARED! **PLEASE, PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! MUMMY! DADDY! PLEASE! STOP! I'LL BE A GOOD BOY! I'LL BE GOOD! I'M SORRY! LET GO! PLEASE! IT'S HURTING! I CAN'T BREATHE! PLEASE! PLEASE! LET GO!

_"Let...let go..."_

I SAID I WOULD BE GOOD! I-I WON'T TELL! I WON'T TELL! PLEASE LET ME GO! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SORRY! I WON'T TELL, I'LL BE GOOD! I'LL BE A VERY GOOD BOY! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! JUST LET ME GO! LET ME GO! PLEASE! MUMMY! DADDY! PLEASE HELP ME! SOMEBODY! ANYBODY! HELP ME! I CAN'T...I CAN'T BREATHE! MUMMY!

_"I NEVER TOUCHED YOU! I NEVER TOUCHED TOM AND I NEVER WILL! UNDERSTAND?! Do not say those things about me. I HELPED YOU! AND YOU WON'T SPOIL IT! DO NOT SPOIL IT!"_

I...I want to go home...


End file.
